1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing technology and more particularly, to a wet wipe sealing cap structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce escape of water vapor, commercial wet wipe packs generally provide a re-sealable sealing tag for sealing the opening. In service, the user needs to open the re-sealable sealing tag from the opening, and then to seal the re-sealable sealing tag to the bag again after pick up of one piece of wet wipe from the bag. However, because the re-sealable sealing tag is a flexible material and the bag is also flexible and the shape of the bag is highly changeable, the re-sealable sealing tag can be not well sealed to the surface of the bag due to surface irregularities, and thus, this design can simply provide a dustproof effect without achieving an airtight sealing effect. Further, because the opening of the bag for the access of the fingers to the storage wet wipes has a large size, a large area of the storage wet wipes will be kept in direct contact with the outside air when the user opens the re-sealable sealing tag, causing escape of water vapor out of the inside of the bag into the outside open air. Further, after several times of use, the re-sealable sealing tag will be contaminated with water, dust or hairs, weakening or loosening its stickiness to further lose its adhesive effect.
In order to solve the aforesaid problem, Taiwan Patent Number 535555 teaches a technique of adhering a buckle cap member around an opening of a cover. Because of needing to cover the whole re-sealable sealing tag, this design cannot achieve satisfactory airtight sealing effects and can simply provide a dustproof function. This technique avoids loosening of the airtight sealing effect due to loosening of the stickiness of the re-sealable sealing tag, however, when taking one piece of wet wipe, a large area of the opening of the bag is kept in direct contact with external air, enabling water vapor to escape out of the bag into the outside open space. Thus, a certain amount of water vapor will escape out of the bag upon each use, and the storage wet wipes will become dry quickly.
Taiwan Patent I 461335, issued to the present inventor, discloses a wet wipe sealing cap structure consisting of cap combination, an upper positioning member and a lower positioning member. By means of these three components, the wet wipe sealing cap structure provides a good sealing effect, preventing water vapor from escaping out of the bag or box and maintaining wettability of the storage wet wipes. In application, the wet wipe sealing cap structure needs to be assembled with the box, however, the thickness of the box brings trouble on the assembly process. Further, if the leading piece of wet wipe falls to the inside of the box, the leading piece of wet wipe cannot be set back in position without disassembling the wet wipe sealing cap structure. Thus, this design of wet wipe sealing cap structure is still not convenient in use. It still has room for improvement on airtight sealing arrangement.